The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) is an industry standard for system monitoring and event recovery. Currently, baseboard management controller (BMC) chips fully support the IPMI Specification version 2.0 (hereinafter the IPMI v2.0), which is publicly available from INTEL CORPORATION, and is incorporated herein by reference. The IPMI v2.0 provides a common message-based interface for accessing all of the manageable features in a compatible computer. However, with more IPMI based functionalities being put into the BMC, it becomes more challenging for all of the components running on the single BMC chip to meet the strict system requirements.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.